If I Call You 'Daddy', Will It Turn You On?
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Ella's new boyfriend has Aria hot and bothered. Maybe he feels the same? Ezria Yumminess :P
1. Hello McSteamy

**This is a really silly story but it's been wheeling around in my head for a SUPER long time. **

Aria tugged at Damien's hair. They were making out heavily on her bed and it was getting harder and harder to keep it at a kissing level. "I should be doing homework." Aria mumbled, joking around with him. Damien just smiled into their kiss, knowing that Aria never needed to study. He was the one who was failing four of his seven classes. All of a sudden Aria's mom yelled up, "Aria! Come down here there's someone I want you to meet!"

Damien pulled back, "New boyfriend?"

Aria groaned, "Third this month."

Aria's mom and dad had divorced last year. It had been a mutual decision but Ella had started bringing men home many men and seemed almost as if she was doing it in spite of Byron. The most Aria knew of the men were the annoying sounds of them pounding her mom in the middle of the night, and every now and then she would catch them sneaking out as she snuck downstairs for a pop tart.

Damien smirked, "Should I go?" Aria pushed herself up on her bed.

"Maybe. I mean if you stay all it'll be is forced dinner conversation and uncomfortable innuendos between my mother and . . ." Aria bit her lip thinking up a name. "Chet." Damien laughed. In the last month, Ella had brought home a Mickey, a Chad, and a Craig. There had been more, but aria only knew them from her mother blissfully screaming them after she thought Aria had fallen asleep. Damien kissed her quickly on the cheek and wandered towards the window. "You know, you can leave through the living room door."

Damien grinned, "But where's the bad boy appeal in that?" and then he ducked out of the window. Aria walked over to her wardrobe, re-applying her lip gloss and running a comb through her slightly messy hair. "Here's to you Chet." Aria smiled fake into the mirror. As she trotted down the stairs she tried to imagine whether this guy would be a fake tan obsessed undergrad, or a balding thirty one year old. Just as she was a few steps down she met eyes with him. He was neither of her previously assumed ideas.

He smiled tentatively at her. He had thick, curly black-brown hair. Beautiful orbs of ocean colored blue were his eyes. And his mouth . . . his mouth was like a velvet invitation. Aria had almost forgotten she was even physically there until her mother surfaced. "Sweetie! This is Ezra Fitzgerald. We've been seeing each other for two weeks and I thought I should introduce you to him."

Aria bit her lip. She wanted to say it had taken her less than that to bring home the others, but why bother. "It's nice to meet you . . . Aria?" he said her name like he wasn't sure if he'd said it correctly. Aria nodded, not smiling. And trying not to look at him.

"You, too." She smiled, maybe a bit too wryly. She tried not to enjoy the fact Ezra was looking her body over.

Ella smiled, "Well I am going to start on dinner! Why don't you two get better acquainted?"

"Great." Aria said with little enthusiasm. Ezra sat on the ivory colored recliner near the door. "Choosing an escape accessible seat?" Ezra looked confused, "Wh-hat?"

"It was a joke." Aria rose her eyebrow, "Nervous, much?"

Ezra smiled. God he had a beautiful smile. "Well, you're not making it easy on me."

Aria smirked, "My job as a daughter. Not to be rude, but how old are you?"

Ezra looked slightly taken back, "Uh . . . twenty two."

Aria laughed, "Wow."

Ezra furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

Aria shrugged, "Just surprised. You do know my mom is thirty four, right?"

"Yeah, doesn't matter." Aria smirked and took out a Camel cigarette, quietly lighting it. Ezra whispered, "Your mom lets you smoke?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "No." she took in one long drag then blew out a slow, seductive puff of smoke. "But you won't tell on me, will you?" Ezra grinned lightly, and shook his head no.

Aria rubbed the cigarette out on the sole of her vanilla wedges and tossed it in the iron trash can next to her chair. Just then her mom came in and smiled, "Dinners ready, guys."

**I know that was short, sorry! Next chapter will be longer. If you like it, review!**


	2. Total Loser Asshole

**Thanks you guys, the reviews were awesome! Please, like always, review this chapter and offer up some ideas! Love you guys!**

Aria stood by her best friend Hanna's locker. "So was he like a total crusty pervert or something." Hanna smiled, smacking her gum.

Aria smiled, "No that's the problem."

"What?" Hanna laughed, not understanding.

Aria groaned, leaning against the locker next to Hanna's, "He's a total, complete babe." She sighed.

Hanna shut her locker smoothly, "What does he even do?" Aria slid her bag higher up her shoulder as they walked to Art.

"He runs a record store slash vintage book attic in the West Rosewood district." Aria basically drooled over the tragically bohemian perfection this man was.

Hanna stopped, "You have the complete hots for him. Aria Denise Montgomery, you hussy!" Aria playfully smacked the side of Hanna's arm.

"I have a boyfriend, Hanna. But I don't think I'm so wrong in this! I know he's my mom's boy friend but he's so young and they don't even make a good couple. It just makes me skeev, seeing them together." Aria scrunched up her face. Hanna just shook her head incredulously as they walked into art.

_That Night_

"Uh! Ohh, Ezra! Ahhhh!"

Aria squeezed her eyes shut, pushing her pillows on the sides of her ears harshly. Her mother and Ezra were at it down the hall _again_. The pillows did nothing. "Ugh!" she threw the pillow across her room and got out of bed.

She didn't want to listen to this again. Shimmying into her jeans and a tank top, she loaded up a bag and hopped out of her bedroom window. She was half way done scaling down the side of her house when Mona Vanderwaal yelled out, "Aria! You-hoo!"

Aria got caught of guard and fell a couple of feet right onto her ass. She turned to see Mona walking her tangerine colored Pomeranian. "Hi, Mona. Aria said blandly.

"Are you like running away or something?" Mona smiled, biting for a new scandal.

Aria rolled her eyes, "No. I'm just leaving the house for a few hours. It's Friday night and I don't feel like hanging around in my room." She lied coldly. Mona nodded like she understood.

"Okay, bye!" she smiled and walked off like the bubble gum idiot she was. How could Hanna even be around her, Aria would never know.

Aria sauntered to her ten speed, hopping onto the seat and seriously considering where she was going to go. "Shit." She sighed, resting onto the seat and twisting a lock behind her ear. Suddenly her phone beeped. It was a text from Noel Kahn.

_Rosewood Day Juniors, Massive party at the Ravine. Bring Booze and chicks._

Aria bit her cheek lightly. Looks like she was going to a party.

When she got to Ravine, kids were drinking, dancing and laughing. Aria looked around for Hanna or Damien. When she found Hanna she smiled at her. "What took you so long?" Hanna grinned, hugging her friend hello.

"I rode my bike here so I wouldn't disturb anyone?"

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows, knowing from sleepovers that Ella was a very deep sleeper.

Aria rubbed the back of her neck. "Ezra was over and let's just say neither of them were asleep."

Hanna bit her lip, "Ew."

Aria nodded, "Yeah. I couldn't take anymore moans and groans, so I came here to Le Party."

Hanna laughed, swinging her arm around aria's shoulder and offering a swig of her half empty Corona. Aria drank a swift gulp then handed it back, yelling over the crowd, "I'm going to go find Damien." Hanna nodded and started dancing to some My Morning Jacket song.

Aria stumbled over logs and other things till she thought she heard Damien laugh. When she found him, though, she wanted to kill him. He was making out with Manny Kaers, the school slut. "What are you doing?" Aria cried. Damien's head snapped up.

"Aria . . ." he pushed Manny back lightly, "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Like that makes it better you ass hole!" Aria stared at him, then just walked away. Too shocked, hurt, and furious to say anything. Hanna noticed as Aria weaved through the crowd going back to her bike.

"Aria, where are you going?" Hanna yelled. Aria just shook her head, not letting Hanna see her face, and jumped back on her bike. How could Damien have done this? Aria had, on several occasions, said no to sex. She didn't exactly want to rush into losing her virginity. But Damien, being the great and understanding boyfriend aria _thought _he was, had always seemed okay with it. Maybe because he was doing Manny on the side. Aria's paranoia started getting the better of her. Was she the only person who hadn't known about the relationship if there had been one?

When Aria got to the house, she angrily threw her bike into the middle of the driveway. She was so mad she just used her key, slamming the front door when she got inside. Ella and Ezra were now mostly clothed and having coffee in the kitchen. "Aria?" she barely heard her mom ask as she ran up her stairs. She wanted to blame them for practically forcing her out. She never would have known about Damien if they hadn't. Ignorance is bliss, she chanted to herself.

When Aria got into her room, she quickly went around her room, grabbing every picture of Damien and every piece of ugly shit he gave her but she kept anyway, and tossed it into her trash can, all the while tears burning her cheeks. She didn't realize how much she had cared for him till now. The betrayal hurt worse than she ever thought it might have. When she had rounded everything up, she grabbed her lighter out of her Marlboros cigarette pack and ran back downstairs, avoiding Ella and Ezra again.

Aria left the door open this time, but ran out to the end of the driveway and pulled the metal trashcan to the middle of the yard. She could feel Ezra and Ella's eyes on her. The trash man had come earlier so it was totally empty. Aria dumped the contents of her small trash can into the metal one, except for one picture of Damien and Aria cuddling. She took her lighter out, burning the edge of the picture till it started a blaze, then flung it into the pile, letting flames engulf every bit of it.

Aria noticed, suddenly, how chilly it was outside, and folded her arms, stepping closer to the trash can for warmth. After a minute or so, Ezra came out with a bucket of water. He waited for Aria to give him the okay before throwing the water onto the now roaring fire. "Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Aria itched her wrist. Ezra smiled, "Because sometimes it's good to vent to someone who doesn't know anything about the situation." Aria sniffed up, just staring at the smoke rising from the now extinguished fire. "I was very much in _like _with a cheater." She said, not wanting to say love. "I caught my boyfriend with a slut from our school. I guess I should be happy I found out now but . . . it still hurts."

Ezra moved closer to her, slowly wrapping his arm around her. She fought at first but then just crumpled into him, fully bursting into tears. "He's a scum-fucking bastard." Aria laughed a burrowed her head lightly into his cheat. She had to admit, she was happy to have him here at this moment. And he felt really, _really _good

**Hope u guys liked it! Again, reviews 'n' ideas!**


	3. Play it again, Ezra

I sat on a stool pulled up to the island in the kitchen, eating some toast Saturday morning. I miss the days of both her parents waking her and Mike up with smiles and pancakes, just so the two of them could stuff they're faces while watching Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Why couldn't it still be like that?

Suddenly I heard Ezra's voice from upstairs, his feet hitting the stairs on the way down. The moment I saw him step into the kitchen I had to squeeze my thighs together to relieve tension. I shouldn't be having these thoughts about him! My god, he's my mom's boyfriend. This is sick.

"Hey Aria." He smiled politely as he poured a cup of coffee. I simply grinned in response. How could he be so boyish? I heard every night the sounds he and my mother made. Ella joined us in the kitchen then, dressed and with two bags.

"Uh, mom?" I said, alarmed. "Care to explain?" I pointed my toast towards the bags. Ella grabbed a few things out of several cabinets.

"Oh, sweetie there's this conference in Langley. I'll be gone for three days. I just got the call this morning." Suddenly she stopped, "Ezra you don't mind staying with her do you?"

Ezra almost dropped his coffee. "I . . . Um-"

"Mom, I'm seventeen." I said.

Ella nodded, "Exactly, you can't be left alone! Not legally. Aria I'm lucky I got you, the last thing I need your dad to get a hold of is that I left a minor unattended for three days." I understood what she meant. But I still didn't feel comfortable with being alone with Ezra.

"I can stay." He said suddenly. Ella smiled at him gratefully, running over to give him a kiss. I looked over, not having the stomach for it. Then she kissed me on the cheek. "I'll call tonight. Love you guys." Then she was gone.

"So do you want to do it?"

"What!" I turned to scream at Ezra. Had he really just said that? What the hell was wrong with him?

He looked off guard, "I said, _'What do you want to do?'_?"

My cheeks flushed pink. I was hearing things, "Uh . . ." the door bell rang loudly. Saved by the bell. I trotted out of the kitchen to the front door.

"Hey, babe." Hanna smiled, leaning against the door frame. I smirked and stepped aside, letting her in. "Why'd you leave the party so early? Couldn't wait to get back to Mc Steam-"

"Hanna!", I stopped her, seeing Ezra enter the living room, "This is my mom's boyfriend . . . Ezra."

Hanna turned to see him them smiled knowingly at me, "Nice to meet you . . . Ezra." She dramatically wrapped her lips around his name. I started pushing her up the stairs while she broke into giggles. "Where's your mom?" she whispered as I opened my door.

"Just left . . . and she won't be back for three days." Hanna gawked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Han, Don't even."

Hanna jokingly pushed me, "Please! It would be so easy. 'Ezra, I can't sleep , can I sleep in the bed with you? Ezra, I'm scared. Will you cuddle with me? Ezra, I'm cold, will you rub against me?"

"Hanna, please!" I screeched. Who knows if he was hearing this?

"Who can blame you?" she smiled, falling against the pillows. "I mean . . . he's gorgeous. But hey if you ever actually do anything with Damien . . ." Hanna saw me stiffen. She's my best friend she noticed it right away. All humor drained from her face, "Aria, what happened?"

I told her everything and by the time it was done, she had left my room and was running down the stairs. "I'll kill him! I will kill him! Don't try to stop me Aria, I'll F him up!" I just smiled as she left the house. Ezra came over, "What the hell was that?" I just smiled and shook my head, dismissing it.

Ezra grinned, "Well, I have to go downtown to order some new records and some first edition novels, et cetera . . ." he usually ended what he said with a light laugh. I liked that about him. I looked around then said, "Can I come?" Ezra smiled, "Sure."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra typed some stuff into an old desktop as I riffed through his private stash of CD to Vinyl's. I came across my favorite White Stripes album. "Can I . . . ?" I let the question linger while I held up the cover work.

Ezra looked up and laughed, "Go right ahead, that's my favorite."

"No Shit . . ." I mumbled with a smile on my lips. I found the player and dropped the needle at the edge of the record. _The Hardest Button to Button _played off the bat and I whipped my hair back, thrusting my body to the rhythm. He was too perfect. I watched shamelessly as he swallowed a cool stream of Scotch.

I saw Ezra smile in realization and say, "Oh my god, this song!"

"What about it?" I laughed back, slowing my rhythms.

"Nothing." Ezra continued to smile as he typed new things into the computer.

"Tell me!" I got closer to him. A slight patch of red crept up his neck. I sipped his Scotch and, even though it burned, I said "Now I may not remember . . ." I almost whispered it into his ear. Was that too seductive?

Ezra smirked, "Okay so I never told anyone this, and you have to promise not to laugh, but . . . I lost my virginity to this song."

My mouth formed an "O". "That is . . . so cute." I couldn't help but say. Ezra squinted humorously at me and we both started laughing. "I'm the first person you've told?" Ezra nodded, "My secret shame . . ."

"That isn't a shame." I smiled. It's hot.

"What?" Ezra said, a crooked smile on his face. Oh, no. Did I say that?

"Uh, I said it's hot . . . in here." I smiled and took off my jacket, walking back to the shelf of records while the incredibly slow and romantic _You've got her in your pocket _began. I kicked myself now for picking it out .

It got deadly quiet. "This song always makes me cry." I shifted my weight. Ezra nodded, "Me, too." His voice cracked and I knew he meant it. I pulled up a stool next to him and we sat together, just appreciating the song like only true music appreciators can. I turned and smiled at him. It wasn't till he turned to smile back that I realized how close our lips were. He and I locked glances, and slowly we got closer. All of a sudden a loud phone jolted us and we pulled back quickly from each other.

Ezra pulled out his phone. "It's . . . Ella." He sighed her name. But it wasn't in the loving way i had heard before. It was almost as if he had wished she didn't call. Kind of like how I felt as well.

**Please tell me what you though! I know it took forever and I'm sorry! PLEASE REVIEW! No review no write! Love you!**


	4. Eternal Moonshine of a nondrunk Mind

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I didn't mean for it to take this long to update but Irene is a bitch, so . . . anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**(Oh! P.S. this is going to be in first person from now on! Thank you goys :P)**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what I'm doing. Last night I almost kissed Ezra. I'm a terrible person but I'm also the worst daughter ever. The ride home from the store was quiet and awkward. After a gooey, forced talk with Ella I just waited in the car. And when we got home we didn't even look at each other. I didn't want this to happen. I feel like the scum and all I want to do is just-_

There was a knock on my door and I clapped the diary shut. "Y-yes . . .?" I stuttered. Ezra poked his head into my door way.

"Hey." He said. He looked as bad as I felt. "Um, I really hate to do this but I need to drive up to Langley to do some stuff for the store and have Sunday dinner with my family so can you hang out with Hanna or one of your friends?"

I don't know why but that hurt. He didn't even want me to go. I mean I didn't blame him, I wouldn't have felt comfortable with going anyway. I nodded but as he turned to leave I said something that even shocked myself, "Are we not even going to talk about this?"

Ezra paused, the barely looked over his shoulder and sighed, "No . . ."

I heard Ezra mulling about downstairs as I texted Hanna.

_Can we hang 2day? – A_

_Dude, I'm in church! –H _

_How about after? –A_

_Brunch with the Fam, not today –H_

_Han, PLZ –A_

_Sorry babe, talk to you tonight –H_

I bit my lip so hard it almost broke the skin. I didn't really have a lot of other friends I could just call up. I dropped my phone on my bed and walked downstairs.

"Everyone's unavailable . . ." I said nervously. Ezra sighed a deep, throaty breath and I was surprised by the fact I got that same tingling.

"I guess you'll have to come to Virginia with me." He walked past me to grab a few cases.

"Need any help?" I asked meekly.

"Nope . . ." he said icily. I just mumbled something that resembled 'sure' or 'okay' and walked out of the open front door to the car. I slid into the passenger seat and stared straight ahead. The moment he started driving, Ezra turned on the radio. A metal song started blasting so loud people several meters outside of the car could have heard it.

I knew exactly why he was doing this. It was a distraction. So we wouldn't have to look or talk to each other. It really hurt. It was like he was saying I wasn't worth an explanation. Wasn't worth a talk or anything. _Worthless_.

It wasn't till I blinked that I realized my eyes were wet. I didn't want to make a spectacle of checking myself in the mirror, I just shoved my hair over the left side of my face so he couldn't see my eyes. After some _White Snake_, _Godsmack_, and _Kiss_ a painfully familiar song came on.

_You've got her in your pocket  
>And there's no way out now<br>Put it in the safe and lock it  
>'cause it's at home sweet home<em>

_Nobody ever told you it was the wrong wayy-_

So much for our first kiss song. Ezra leaned over and jabbed the scan button to find another song. Any song. He didn't know how much he was hurting me. Or maybe he did. Maybe he wanted me to hate him for it. When we got to Virginia, I was surprised by how long we had actually gone without talking.

There was this beautiful two story house on the corner. It's outside was the most brilliantly sweet peach color and it had tan shingles as well as flower edged windows.

"Is this your parents house?" I asked as we pulled up along three other cars.

"Mhm . . ." he mumbled, turning off the ignition.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. He knocked on the door and it soon swung open. A large, Italian woman cried out, "Ezrada, il mio bambino!"

Ezra smiled and hugged his mother, "Hi, Ma."

Suddenly her eyes fell on me. She quickly grasped my hand, "Who's this beautiful young lady, Ezrada?" I was sure I blushed. My family and friends always called me beautiful but they had to, they were my family. It was always nice to hear it from strangers.

"Aria. I'm just a friend who wanted to tag along, Mrs. Fitzgerald." I smiled kindly into her olive green eyes.

She laughed heartily, "What a beautiful name! Please, Aria, call me Maria."

I smiled back, "Okay. Maria, I'm no onomastician, but Fitzgerald is not an Italian name is it?"

Maria smiled, "Oh, no. Ezrada's padre is German. My maiden surname is De Luca. Onomastician! What a smart young lady. Don't you two stand out here for eons! Come inside, I'm sure the rest of the family would be glad to meet you!" Maria walked into the house and Ezra leaned over to me.

"Onomastician?" he said.

I smirked, "Those SAT words can be murder . . . Ezrada . . ." I walked in front of him and followed Maria as I saw what I as sure was a smile on Ezra's face.

Almost three hours later I saw Ezra on the back porch, sipping lightly on a beer.

"You're family is amazing. I really like them."

He smiled lightly, "I think they really like you, too." I could tell he was slightly warming back to me.

"You never told me you were first generation." I smiled.

"Never came up . . ." he smiled. "So who are you . . . to them?" he nodded in the direction of his family.

"I'm a stage theatre entertainment major in college, a junior. I love old bands and in my opinions the seventies were the best times for fashion. I met you in line for coffee one day when I was searching tirelessly for a job when you, my knight in terry cloth armor saved me by offering me a job at your store."

He laughed, "God, now I have to put another person on the pay roll? This business is killin' me." We both started laughing and it felt good to joke around with him again.

I really wanted to take this opportunity while I had it.

"Can I please just say I'm sorry about what happened?"

"It's totally fine . . ." Ezra took a swig of beer.

I continued, "I mean we were both a little drunk . . ."

"I wasn't that drunk." He said, furrowing his eyebrows.

I paused. My stomach lurched while my heart leapt. "What?" I whispered.

"I wasn't that drunk." He repeated, now looking me in the eyes.

Only second passed before his hand was suddenly around my neck and our lips were crushed together. We were in perfect sync, our teeth didn't clink once. I smiled into the kiss because deep down I wanted this. It was like every part of me was mixing with him and in that moment we were one.

I smiled because there was an applause behind us and we broke the kiss quickly to see almost every member of Ezra's family clapping and hooting, as well as Maria shouting over the crowd, "Just a friend, eh mia?"

Maybe this could work?

**Please tell me what you guys thought! Grazie!**


	5. All for me?

**UGH! I love you guys so much! Thank you so much for the reviews and everything I love you, too!**

Ezra crushed me against the garage door. We were kissing feverishly and were so caught up in it we weren't even waiting to get inside. This was actually happening. I knew it was wrong, he knew it was wrong, but neither of us felt guilty.

I laughed into the kiss as he hoisted my legs around his waist and carried me inside. "Ooh . . . so strong . . ." I teased playfully. He just smiled and kept kissing me as I kicked the front door shut with my heel. He all but dropped me onto the white love seat, yet it didn't ruin the mood at all.

I unbuttoned the first few notches on my shirt and resumed kissing him. With Ezra, kissing was fun. It wasn't serious or boring. And I wasn't usually so bold. I moved my hands down to his belt, but soon one of his big hands wrapped gently around my hands. "Aria, don't." he whispered.

My cheeks immediately reddened with deep embarrassment. "What?" I asked, my voice cracking lightly. He lightly bit his upper lip and sat up, moving me to a sitting position as well. I held back tears as I silently buttoned up my blouse.

He saw my eyes go glossy and he brushed my cheek, "Hey. . ." he whispered, "Don't cry. Believe me, I want to. But you're seventeen Aria. _Technically, _it's rape."

I shivered slightly, "But it wouldn't be." I took his hand.

He squeezed back, "But it _would _be. Not to mention I'm dating your mom. I really like you Aria. You're probably the most amazing person I've ever met. But I can't do this with you." He got up and walked up the stairs, mumbling a 'goodnight' before his form disappeared.

_Next Day_

I moaned impatiently as I fiddled with my mom's cappuccino maker, which was on the fritz. "Dammit!" I smacked the side of it and suddenly it spurted to life, steaming into my travel cup. My mom was coming home tonight and I wanted to spend as little time as possible with Ezra before she got back. Which is why I'm here, up at four A.M. making cappuccino to keep me up.

I slid on my nap sack and grabbed a granola bar. But as I walked outside, I bumped into someone. "Mom?" I asked. She smiled at me, rubbing her head from where I had hit it.

"Hey sweetie. Why are you up so early?" I looked down at my coffee and snack and struggled for an excuse.

"Ahhh . . . Hanna and I are meeting up with some friends to . . . uh . . ."

My mom just smiled and walked inside, "Just be safe, sweetie." She shut the door behind me and I raced towards my bike. But then I looked back. My mom was home. I didn't need to go anywhere because my problem had been solved. I tiredly walked in and found my way up stairs. But before I got into my room I heard a conversation.

"It just isn't working out, Ella." I paused and strained my ears.

"Ezra, how can you say this?"

"Because it's the truth! I'm not into it, you need someone who can take care of you! And we have nothing in common."

"Just tell me, is there someone else?" Yes.

"No." Ezra sighed. I heard his footsteps walking towards the bedroom door so I ducked into mine. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight and be out of here by tomorrow. It was fun, Ella. But we both need to move on."

I could see him walking downstairs and my mom's faint sobs. Had he done this . . . for me?


	6. Try as we may

"Ezra wait!" I whispered, running down the stairs. He turned and gave me a weak smile. My concered eyes searched his. "Please don't do this!" I said.

He shrugged, "What else am I going to do? Aria . . . I'm falling for you. I can't carry this on!" My mother's sobs were still trickling from upstairs.

I latched onto his arms, trying not to think about how strong they were, and looked down. "What if I never see you again."

He tilted my chin up, "That will never happen." I smiled and embraced him thickly. But I tore away from him when I heard a loud gasp behind us.

My mother looked down at us with red eyes. "I can't believe it. My own daughter." She closed her eyes, "Get out."

Ezra nodded, "Of course."

"Not just you . . ." my mother continued, finally opening her eyes again, but not looking at me.

"Mommy?" I asked, willing her to not do this.

"Aria, I can't even look at you. Just leave. He's obviously worth losing it all . . . so go . . ." she turned, slamming her door before I could do anything. Tears began streaming down my face and I started shaking. The one person who was supposed to love me unconditionally . . . hated me.

I turned to Ezra, "What am I gonna do?"

Ezra stuck out his hand, "Come with me."

I smiled skeptically, "What?"

"Come with me . . ." he repeated. He got closer placing his hands on my arms, "Right now, nothing can help this situation. So just come with me. Aria . . . I'll take care of you."

I smiled lightly, "Okay . . ."

An hour later I was looking up at Ezra's store ceiling. It was illuminated by the surrounding candles on the floor and slow, soft, wordless jazz playing in the background. "This place really is beautiful isn't it?" I looked up at Ezra and kissed him lightly before hugging closer to him.

We lay naked beneath a thick, red blanket on the woody oak flooring. I rested my head on his arm like a pillow and smiled as he played mindlessly with my hair.

This night of shit had turned into a small diamond . . . for a few hours. "I'm going to give today a miss."

Ezra kissed my forehead, "After the night you've had I don't blame you. Do you want some coffee?"

I stretched a little, "Actually yes. Do you have a coffee maker in here?"

"Nope . . . but there is a Starbuck somewhere around here so . . ." he shifted into his pants under the blanket and I stifled a giggle as he tripped up on his way to the door. "I'll be back, soon." He smiled back.

I just nodded and searched for my underwear after he left. I found one of his old band shirt and threw it on while I roamed around the familiar store. I let out a long, discouraged breath. This was not going to be easy.


	7. Eviction Notice part 1

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, I got writers block on this for a really long while but I'm good. P.S. just to clear it up, Ezra and Aria have not slept together, just cuddled! Again thanks you!**

"You think she'll ever forgive me?" I asked, looking across the table at Ezra, who had a thick hicky developing. After some coffee, we realized how hungry we were and now sat in a Shoney's at the end of the way.

"Of course! She's your mother. Don't know if I'll ever be able to step foot in the house again . . ." he trailed off. I reached over and grabbed his free hand.

"Well that's too bad for me then because as far as I'm concerned . . . we're a bit of a package deal." Ezra smiled back at me. My phone loudly beeped letting me know I had a new text message. It was from my mom.

_Aria, please come over_

I smiled and looked up at Ezra. "My mom said I can some back."

"That's great! Told ya. You want me to drive you over there?" Ezra asked, signaling to the waitress we were done.

"Yeah but . . . maybe drop me off a few houses away. You understand?" I asked. Ezra nodded, throwing a twenty and a five into the small leather booklet, covering the meal and giving our waitress a generous tip.

"Please tell me we'll find a way to make this work." I said, looking over to him.

He took my hand and pressed it to his lips, "Of course we will. I promise." I just nodded. I walked to mmy house three doors down from where Ezra had dropped me. There were several things in front of the door when I finally made my way up the drive. I recognized many of my own things spilled over the top several boxes and a note on the door.

_Aria, I boxed all of your things that weren't furniture and left them here before I went to work. Wherever you are staying, please take these there. Do not call me or try to contact me. On Saturday I'm relinquishing full custody to your father and after that I don't want you in my life. I've never felt so betrayed by two people in my entire life. Goodbye_

_Ella_

My hand fluttered over my mouth as each new sob ripped from my throat. How could my mother do this? How could she disown her own daughter for _this_? I pulled out my phone and called Ezra.

"Aria? What's wrong?" He asked, deep concern in his voice.

"J-just please come get me . . . ?" I whimpered out.

"Of course! I'll be right there."

He drove up on minutes later and I broke down telling him everything, sobbing the whole time. "You can stay with me . . ." he said.

I sniffed up, "As romantic as that sounds I . . . I just can't. I can't move that fast and My dad will probably come get me soon enough so I'll move in with him . . . This is so royally fucked." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Even if you do, just stay with me a few days. I mean of nothing else, I can keep your stuff in my apartment till your dad comes."

I thought it over, "Okay . . . I'd love too."

"You'd love to leave your stuff at my house?" He asked confused.

I started laughing, "No you goober, I'd love to stay with you for a few days." I pushed him lightly against the car.

He smiled, holding me by my hips, "At least I got you laughing . . . he smiled.

I twirled one of his curls with my fingers and smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?" he smiled.

I just sighed and kissed him, "For being perfect. And for being one of the few people left who care about me."

**I know the ending was a little suck but you get the point. How crazy is Ella? I know its slightly OOC on her part but just play along lol and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Eviction Notice part 2

**Sorry this took too long guys! **

I sat in third period, finding it pretty damn hard to focus on Factoring Polynomials in my current condition. After shoving every box in Ezra's car and a few pieces of Ella's best jewelry, fuck you I deserved it, I told him I needed to get away from all of it for a few hours and asked him to drop me off at school. I still couldn't believe Ella kicked me out. Over a man. Regardless, that man was Ezra, but still. I had never realized till this point what a weak whore my mother was.

"How are you?" He had eased in the car.

I sniffed lightly, "Numb . . ." I answered easily, turning to him, "I don't know if I can do this. This is the craziest thing I've ever done. It was hot and wild at first and now . . . now I'm just sick."

Ezra reached over and lightly stroked the back of my hand. A shuddered back from his touch, even though inside I craved it. "Please forgive me, Aria. If I hadn't come into your life . . ."

"If you hadn't come into my life, I might not have ever known this feeling. Don't denote yourself of that. Ever. Okay?" He forced an impish grin on his face and nodded. I called Byron, told him the whole story, and he told me he would come soon.

"Dad, don't worry about it. I'm staying with a friend for a few days. No rush, okay?" I had sighed.

"Well . . . okay sweetie. But I'll try to work something out. I can't believe this."

Tears swelled in my eyes, "Daddy, don't hate me, please."

I heard him scoff on the other end, "Aria, I couldn't be any degree of mad at you for this. I love you so much, Pookie Bear."

I laughed at the nick name and, for thirteen milliseconds, forgot everything. "Love you, too, daddy."

I'm snapped back to the present when Hanna nudges me and I looked over at her. 'What happened?' she mouthed. I waved her off. She could wait till lunch. Brrriiinnggg . . . Okay, so now. "Ari?" she tapped my elbow as I speed-walked to my locker. "Damn it! What is going on with you?" Hanna whisper-yelled, super pissed. I pressed my forehead against the metal door, letting the cold spread around me.

"My mom kicked me out." I breathed.

It was very quiet and I had assumed Hanna left but I just glanced at her to see her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Because of Ezra?" No 'I'm so sorry' or 'what a bitch!', just a 'Because of Ezra?'. What loyalty she exuberates.

I sniffed and nodded. "My life is shit Hanna. My mom kicked me out and I'm living with Ezra right now but my da-"

"You can't do that!" Hanna's voice rose several octaves. I glared at her, beyond furious she was trying to tell me what to do at a moment like this.

"Why not?" I shot back. She rolled her eyes.

"Aria it's bad enough you got with your mom's boyfriend in the first place, but now you're living with him? Not only is that semi-illegal but now you will NEVER get back in her good graces!"

I'm sure my eye color went from violet to red as a shook with violent rage, "First of all, who the FUCK are you to tell me how to live my life? You bulimic, bleach blonde slut! And second, I don't give to shits what my mother wants, let alone the she wasn't good enough for Ezra. You are the one person I expected to understand me but I can see even you aren't going to be there for me. Goodbye, Hanna." Tears sliding down my cheeks, I ran out of the door's back exit.

I slid hard against the brick foundation, ragged breaths ripping from my chest, and fumbled for my cell. I thought about Ezra. The unofficial love of my life. But what really was he. Was he worth losing my world. As I stared at the phone's hard shell I realized whether he was or not, I had indeed lost that world which had been so sacred to me. I closed my eyes and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Daddy? I know what I said but I really need you right now. Please . . . just pick me up at the Jersey Transit in Hamilton. About three hours from now, okay? I love you, too." Like I said, my life is shit.

**I know this was really bad but I am losing touch with this story! IDEAS PLEASIES THAKIES! **


	9. Detox

**As much as I love this story, there's a reason I have turned it in this direction. I needed to find a realistic way to finish the story! Now I know we al love the lovey-dovey endings but in a situation like this that can't happen. Ella would never be okay with Ezra butt-fucking her daughter, her daughter hopping on her current pogo stick, and Aria is under so much stress it may slip her tongue to call Hanna bulimic. I can understand how you all dislike that I had Aria say such hurtful things but you need to understand Aria has come to a breaking point in such a short amount of time. So, this is the last chapter of the story for three reasons. 1) It's time. 2) We've grown apart. 3) I need to finish stories so I can update others more frequently! So please Read, Enjoy, & Review. Much love.**

_Eighteen Months Later_

I stepped off the platform of the New Jersey Transit to see Hanna's smiling face, her perfectly manicure fingers fluttering. I ran into her arms and instantly broke out crying because I'm a dork. The night I got to my father's house I called her and apologized. She had forgiven me immediately, not that I deserved it at all. She told me she knew I was in pain and that she should have been more sensitive.

I hadn't seen her since Christmas four months ago and even then she had visited me. Dad enrolled me into the Caesar Rodney School district a week after I arrived. I knew I couldn't go back. I had waited till then to call Ezra. He had tried several times to have me come back but ultimately understood why I couldn't. Why I wouldn't. He drove up to drop off all of my stuff and I could tell it took everything in my father not to punch him. But, god bless him, he still let Ezra and I have the night together. I asked him not to wait for me, that he didn't deserve that baggage. He was hesitant but I think I was able to drill it into him to just let me go. Honestly, it was still the most painful thing I had ever done.

The last time I saw Ella was in court, three months after she disowned me. She wanted me back, telling me it was her own psychological state that had pushed her to do such irrational things (Like dating a 22 year old) but I told her I couldn't. I told her that even though I loved her, I wouldn't let her hurt me again and dad was just a better environment. Last year she moved to Alaska. I still get birthday presents and cars, but that's all I know of her. She invited me to her wedding, but her fiancé was too cute so I stayed away for good measure.

And then there's me. I'd blossomed in Delaware. It had been a big rehabilitation center for me. I made friends quick, there was a minimal of drama, and I was even able to graduate salutatorian! I called Ezra every now and then, but I had tried to keep it at a friendly tone. Now it was the summer and next fall Hanna and I would be going to Columbia U in New York together.

"You look so beautiful, Aria." Hanna smiled, pulling back. She had gotten taller, more mature and, like me, had a new cropped hair-do. It was adorable and curly, so perfect for her. I smiled back. My hair had been cut to emulate an '06 Posh Spice\Victoria Beckham. I'd lost some weight, if possible, and my skin had gotten much cleaner since I stopped smoking. I did have to admit I looked good. "There's someone else who thinks so, too." Hanna smiled, nodding behind me. I furrowed my eyebrows and followed her gaze right to . . . Ezra.

"You would be here." I laughed as he smiled and came in for a hug. Ezra had his hair in the same adorable, curly mass from when I left. His body felt more sculpted as he hugged me, making me think he had picked up the hobby of working out as I left. "I'm happy to see you guys." I smiled at them both as we walked to Hanna's car.

"How's life been?" I smiled at Ezra as he loaded my bags into the trunk (Is there anything sexier than a man who carried your bags without you asking ;D).

Ezra shut the trunk, "Not the same since you left. The stores been good. My mom misses you." I laughed.

"Yeah I've kinda missed her, too. She was going to make lasagna next time I came over." We both laughed and I couldn't help but melt a little at Ezra. I don't think I'd realized how much I missed him.

We both jumped when the Hanna honked loudly, "Get your asses in the car! We have reservations at the Cheesecake Factory!"I rolled my eyes as Ezra and I lumped into the car. We caught up a lot on the way back. I don't want to say it was weird, but it was different. I honestly had grown more in our time apart.

The three of us laughed, cried and just had an all out wonderful time. The only time it got slightly awkward was when Hanna left for the restroom. "I really have missed you." Ezra said. I nodded.

"Me, too. Leaving was the hardest thing I had to do. But I _did _have, too."

"I know." Ezra looked down. "But you're back now." He looked at me.

I smiled, staring deeply into his eyes, "I am."

Hanna was back before we knew it. We were there until the place closed and after that we stayed out together for several hours. And as the night traveled into the peaked, pink hours of the morning and I looked at Ezra across the sandy air of PA I knew that even though only months ago I had thought my life and crumbled into oblivion, it hadn't. I was still here. And my life was far from over. And who knows. Maybe, just maybe, my life involves him, too. I'll get my happy ending.

**Please review guys! I know that was corny but I hope I did you justice. I love you all! Please review!**


End file.
